The Bat and the Ghost
by Sparky-ykrapS
Summary: Danny runs away to Gotham to escape from everything yadda yadda yadda I'm bad at summaries... A Danny Phantom and Batman Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

(Danny's P.O.V.) (Also, this entire thing is pretty much a flashback, keep that in mind)

Ever been kidnapped by a clown? Well, believe it or not, it's happened to me twice now. The first time was by this one clown named Freakshow. This time it was by some other clown in a purple suit with green hair and a freakishly huge grin, but I'll bet he works at Circus Gothica. Or at least, that's what I was thinking until I woke up in a warehouse.

That about catches us up. Anyways, I woke up in a warehouse. I looked around, but I couldn't spot anyone else in the room. I tried to phase through the handcuffs, but for some reason, they wouldn't budge. Strange. I've always been able to phase through objects, even in my human form. Which I suddenly realized I was in. Great, so whoever it was that had captured me knew about my human half. Perfect, just absolutely perfect.

The man of the hour walked in. He held a crowbar in his hand, which I immediately took as bad. He wasn't a ghost, that much was certain. Most ghosts didn't walk, they floated. Not to mention my ghost sense didn't go off the second he got close. He was tall and skinny, and his green hair seemed to be balding. He gave a creepy laugh as he walked closer. "Man, that ghost! He must've done some sort of swapping trick or somethin', 'cause you sure weren't what I was expecting! All well, maybe I can get that bat to come play a game when he finds your body!"

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll let ya go soon. I just can't promise that you'll be alive." He swung the crowbar and it hit me across the face. I struggled to get out, but the problem was, I couldn't. I couldn't transform, I couldn't use my powers. For the first time since I got my powers, I was just a helpless fourteen-year-old kid who'd gotten way over his head. And I hated that feeling.

I figured whatever that gas was what was keeping me from transforming. I'd started falling just after I'd inhaled it. He swung again, and I felt the sting of the metal hit my cheek. I could feel a slight trickle of blood going down my face. I felt the bruising across my wrists as I pulled against the zip-ties that were holding me to the cold metal chair. I heard the laughter as he hit me again and again with the chunk of metal. I heard the thwack of the crowbar as it met my soft flesh and hard bone. I could taste the metallic taste of blood inside my mouth. I could smell the scent of my own blood, along with something that smelled suspiciously of salt water. I saw the relentless swinging of the clown, his face stretched in a wide smile. I began drifting off.

No! I had to stay awake. The longer I was awake, the harder it would be to kill me. I'd already half-died once, and I wasn't ready to become a full ghost. Not today, at least. I saw something. A shadow, I think. That was when the clown was pulled off of me. He was thrown across the room, and that was when I realized the shadow I had seen was really Batman. I'd heard of him, though I never thought I'd actually see him in real life. I'd only ever seen him on the news. If I wasn't so terrified, I would totally be freaking out with excitement.

A few seconds later, he approached me slowly, hands raised to help calm me down. "You're safe now..." He spoke. It somehow made me feel...safe. Man, this must have been what it felt like to feel helpless like that. Sam and Tucker must really be brave...Oh no, Sam and Tucker! They are so going to kill me! Again! Not to mention my parents! Who knows how long I was out! I can't go home like this, they'll ask too many questions! That's when I noticed the zip-ties were cut. I rubbed my hands, but as I tried to stand up I felt really dizzy. Batman helped me stand, which I'm not gonna lie, was pretty awesome. Man, I don't even care that it totally degrades me as a hero, I was just saved by Batman!

"T..thanks..." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"You can thank me later." He grumbled.

"My sister...is so going to kill me." I chuckled before I got stuck in a coughing fit.

"Quite talking, it'll make it worse." Batman instructed.

"Probably, but it's the only thing keeping me awake at the moment." I weakly smiled, though it kind of hurt really bad.

"Fine then, at least give me some useful information. Why was Joker trying to kill you?" Batman sighed.

"I really don't know..." I stared ahead, and it was true, I really didn't know. That was when I saw it. The legendary batmobile. The last thing I remember was being hoisted inside before I finally passed out.

o0o


	2. Chapter 2

(Still Danny's P.O.V.)

When I woke up in the hospital with Tucker in the room I knew it was bad. Tucker was deathly afraid of hospitals that it couldn't be good if he were here. Next was Sam, who looked so relieved for me to be awake that she almost had tears forming in her eyes. Almost. Jazz wasn't holding back on her tears though, and her shirt had droplets of them stained across it. Mom and Dad had both a look of relief and of worry, and of course they were both crying too. Then Vlad...why the hell was Vlad there. That was also the first words that came out of my mouth.

But that was Three months ago.

***Believe it or not, I was kind of tempted to stop it there just to mess with you guys. Also, this will be a bit like CW's Arrow where it'll have flashback either every chapter or every couple of chapters depending on how it fits, but that's the basics. Okay, I'm done, you may continue now.***

Danny wasn't entirely sure why he'd chosen Gotham as his hiding place. The crime-ridden streets reeked of blood and alcohol, it was almost never sunny, and the place truly was the most criminally populated city in America. Of course, the place did have a few perks, the first of which being Vlad would never come here looking for him, unless he had valid reason to, that is. The place was also about as different from Amity Park a place could get.

Danny walked around Gotham with a purple suitcase that most definitely had a picture of his dad's face on it and the words Fenton on the sides. A few months ago, Danny would have given anything to have just a normal, plain suitcase. Now? It was a way to remember his dad. At this point, he was desperate for anything that he could cling onto with his family and friends. He was terrified that he would wake up and not be able to remember Sam's look of disapproval when either Tucker or him did something stupid, or the way that his dad always got excited whenever he got the chance to talk about ghost-hunting devices, and the way Jazz was always engulfed in a new book. He never wanted to forget them. Ever.

As Danny walked, he accidentally bumped into a man with a business suit whom was on Othe phone. "Sorry," Danny panicked, only to realize that it was someone he recognized. "Mr. Wayne?"

"Hang on Alfred, I'll call you back." The man hung up the phone, placing it inside his pocket, not taking his eyes of the boy in front of him. "Well if it isn't Danny Fenton, how've you been? No run-ins with any villains of Gotham City I hope." He chuckled softly, though he didn't seem to mean the laugh.

"Eh." Danny sighed. "Well, it was nice seeing you, I guess." He shrugged, beginning to walk off.

"Wait, Danny!" Mr. Wayne turned towards the boy, who turned his head.

"Yeah?"

"I uh, I know you must be hearing this a lot, but I heard about your family. How are you holding up?" Bruce asked, an empathetic look stretched over his face.

"I've been better," Danny muttered truthfully, a look of pain flashing over his face.

"I know it's hard losing people you care about," Bruce nodded. "I know it isn't any consolation, but you're welcome at Wayne Manor any time you need."

"Yeah, okay." Danny nodded half heartedly. He supposed it'd be nice to have a place to go if there was ever an emergency necessity of it, but he didn't want to endanger Bruce if he didn't have to. That's what Danny was in his mind. A danger to anyone he cared about.

Bruce and Danny parted their separate ways, Bruce headed towards Wayne Enterprises, and Danny towards who knew where.

o0o


End file.
